Elementalists
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: Completely AU Warren took the hit from Royal Pain instead of Will he died Now his twin sister and foster brother have With them they bring rumours of the most powerful elementalists alive Phoenix and Dragonia EthanOC cause there ain't enough REWRITE!
1. Prologue

Alright...I intend 2 completely renew this story...I am doing so...So I shall begin with a Prologue...

* * *

Warren ran after Layla, with no intentions of letting her out of his sight. They reached the gym. Layla yelled at Will. Warren saw the punch before it even began, his strange foresight coming into play. Calling on speed he never even knew he had he sprinted at Will, knocking him off Royal Pain with his shoulder.

He took the punch full force in the chest. He felt the window behind him shatter. Closing his eyes he twisted in the air so that he was pointed down. Falling to his death, and yet he didn't care. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing the ground racing to meet him. _The Phoenix rises from the ashes..._ Everything went black.

* * *

Back in Sky High Will stood in front of his parents. He didn't feel like dancing. No-one had even noticed that one of the school's saviours had died in the attempt. His mom sat down next to him.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked him wrapping a spandex clad arm around his shoulder.

"We saved the school," he said softly. "But we lost Warren."

"Pardon?"

"You didn't know? Warren Peace took the hit that should have sent me out of the window, and I can fly."

"But you didn't know that."

"But I would've. He took the hit, and now he's dead."

Jetstream frowned and stormed - well, flew angrilly actually - to the podium. She called for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began. "I call upon you to hold the traditional silence for a lost superhero. What none of you have noticed, is that in saving the school, we lost a young man. Warren Peace gave his life to save my son. To save him. He was no villain. He was more a hero than any of us here in this room. None of us have given our lives. Remember Warren Peace."

The room lapsed into silence. Whether begrudging or out of respect they didn't know. Or out of fear of the Commander and Jetstream...

Will and his group bowed their heads. Each had a new idea of Warren Peace. Each saw a boy who would gladly give his life for the right thing. They saw the misunderstood son of a super villain. They remembered a different Warren Peace. They remembered Warren Peace, son of a super hero. The remembered Warren Peace, a superhero.

* * *

Half way across the world, Arianne Peace sat bolt upright in bed. A single tear tracked down her cheek. She breathed a single word, more revolving in her head.

"Phoenix..." _Warren Phoenix Peace, hero._


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival

Hello people, I'd love for people to review my stories…hintcoughhintcough.

Disclaimer: Damn it I unfortunately don't own anything. But Warren Peace (or Steven Strait) is so damn sexy it should be illegal. Alright maybe I'm exaggerating but he is sexy.

So on with the show…

Will looked down at the memorial that stood outside Sky High. It should have been him that took the tumble out of the school. Not him. Not the person who'd just helped saved the school. He never even knew.

In kind memory of

WARREN PEACE

Hero to the last.

Died saving this school from Royal Pain

Will sighed as he looked at the inscription. At the bottom was a quote that Ethan had dug up from one of the books they'd found in Warren's locker.

'The Phoenix always rises from the ashes, peace shall reign above all, and the Phoenix shall stand with the rulers.'

Layla took his hand, "he knew more than us, what it was to be a hero."

"That doesn't comfort me," Will sighed again. "A guy, who professed to hate me, gives not only relationship counseling, but his life."

"He did it for a reason, we don't know why, but he did."

The bell rang signaling the start of the new school year. Boomer for some reason had requested that their group sat in on power placement so they headed in that direction. Magenta, Zach and Ethan met them there. The group was subdued, since Homecoming the school had undergone some changes, the building of the memorial to Warren being the least of them. Two older teenagers were standing to one side. One looked familiar in some way. Powers finished her speech and Boomer came in. He pointed to the boy in the pair at the side.

"You first," he said.

The boy joined him.

"Name."

"Carmine Vasquez," he replied coolly.

"Power."

"Telepathic capabilities and coercive powers."

"Demonstrate."

_Do you really want me to make you do something stupid? _The boy's voice rang out silently.

"Hero," Boomer said appreciatively. "Girl."

"I have a name," she snapped as she walked forward, "that name is Arianne, use it."

"Power," Boomer said callously.

"Elementalist," she told him calmly.

"Demonstrate."

Arianne looked reluctant, very reluctant.

Boomer growled. "Car," he ordered.

Arianne dropped to her knees bringing her arms up to defend herself. Although, how that would help against a car was anyone's guess. A crystalline dragon snaked up around her body and caught the car on its back. Carmine's eyes glowed angrily. Boomer was somewhat impressed.

"Hero," he told her as the dragon tossed the car up. But, a second elemental being was near the space distracting everyone. A flaming bird.

"That's a phoenix," Ethan gasped. But the minute the girl saw the bird she broke into tears. They all completely missed Boomer's 'Hero'.

"No," she sobbed her grief suddenly as fresh as it had been, all that time ago. "No, not him, why?"

The bird settled on her outstretched hand and seemed to be trying to comfort her in some way. She closed her eyes. Carmine crossed to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's ok," he told her gently. "You know he wouldn't do it unless there was a very good reason."

Arianne took a deep. "That doesn't mean I have to like it…" Her eyes flickered over the stand and came to rest on Will. "You knew him." It wasn't a question.

"Who did I know?" Will asked confused.

"Warren."

Will nodded. "He saved my life…"

"Then it was a good reason…and I understand…" she looked at Carmine. "I still don't have to like it."

"I never said you did," he replied.

Layla looked sympathetic. "Do you want to see his memorial?"

Arianne shot a quick glance at Carmine. He rolled his eyes. _Layla Evans, Flower Child._

"Yes," she nodded thoughtfully. "I think I would Layla…"

"How did you know my name?" Layla asked incredulously.

"Helps when you have a powerful psychic on your side," Arianne smiled sadly, the gesture void of any real humour.

"You guys friends?" Zach asked without thinking.

"Something like that," Carmine replied as they followed them out of the gym. Will led them to the black and red marble that had been erected as the memorial. Arianne closed her eyes when she saw it.

"It's fitting," she sighed. "He'd have liked it." She ran her fingers over the inscription, then frowned. "Where'd you find that?"

"On a book," Ethan replied somewhat nervously. "We were clearing out his locker and found it on the front cover."

"That explains it," Arianne nodded sharply. "The whole quote is 'The Phoenix always rises from the ashes and will always rise. When it comes, it will bring war, then peace will reign above all, and the Phoenix will stand by the rulers, advising their rulings.'"

Carmine shook his head, "Socrates? Again?"

"Actually, Socrates was credited with it," Arianne objected, "but it was actually, Aristo, the first Battle who said it."

"You know these things?" Magenta asked skeptically.

"No," Arianne's voice dripped sarcasm, "why would I know my own family's history?"

"Hold on…" Will held up a hand. "You're a Battle?"

TBC

And there it is…hope y'all enjoy folks!


End file.
